projectrealitymodfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Medic
Guide to the Combat Medic Note that the Insurgent faction does not have a medic kit, instead it has a civilian collaborator kit which behaves quite differently from the conventional medic. Healing and reviving methods are the same however. Gear #Resuscitate: used to untangle critically wounded soldiers from the ground or surroundings. #Epipen (x10): used to revive critically wounded soldiers. Soldiers will come back with 9% health. #First aid kit: used to heal soldiers. As of v0.966, medics can no longer use it to heal themselves #Field dressing (x12): used to heal 25% of a soldier’s or a medic’s health. Can be used to untangle bodies. #Smoke grenade (x4): AN-M83 for BLUFOR, RGD-2 for OPFOR. Used to conceal movement. Thermal imaging will see through this smoke. #Melee weapon #Binoculars #Weapon (all weapons are iron sights unless specified; alternative kits are in parentheses) #*US Army: M4 (alt: with reflex sights) #*USMC: M16A4 (alt: with reflex sights) #*Britain: L85A2 (alt: with reflex sights) #*Canadian Forces: C7A2 #*IDF: M4A1 with blue-tinted reflex sights (alt: with normal reflex sights) #*German Army: G36 with magnified optics (alt: with reflex sights) #*Chinese Army: QBZ-95 #*Russian Army: AK-74M #*MEC: G3A3 (alt: with reflex sights) #*Militia: SKS (alt: AKS-74U) #*Taliban: SMLE No4 #*Hamas: AKS-74U Using the gear 1. Reviving allied soldiers: *Use the epipen on the soldier with left click, aiming at his lower abdomen. Can be used in any position (if you are close enough). *Sometimes this will not work because the body is ‘stuck’ on the ground or surroundings. Use resuscitate (sometimes several times in a row) to push the body away. Dropping a field dressing on a body will move it even more. Staircases and slopes on hills are particularly annoying: push the body down until the ground is even or resuscitate above the body or kit to make it jump up the slope and quickly use the epipen before the body stops moving. *If you and the wounded soldier are using PRMumble, have him guide you to his body by repeatedly saying something (such as "medic" or "over here"). Do not use the call for medic key unless necessary because enemies can hear it. *Look at the map to see recently critically wounded soldiers. Soldiers can call for medic, reappearing on the map for a short time. *Revived soldiers have 9% health (blurry, black and white vision) and need immediate healing. *Preferably revive when the area is cleared or the enemy is reloading, distracted or suppressed. Critically wounded soldiers can stay 5 minutes on the ground without dying. Healing wounded soldiers, watching the back entrance, going into the fight (if you have an adequate weapon) or running away and laying low are sometimes better options. *If attacked from beyond grenade range, throw smoke grenades, preferably between the enemy and the body to avoid hindering allies or allowing the enemy to approach undetected. Assets with thermal imaging can see through normal smoke, use the squad leader’s or a sniper’s colored smoke instead. *If under attack, do a "speed revive": drop a field dressing on the body before reviving. He will have immediately enough health to sprint and have normal vision. *Before going to revive, ask the soldier for relevant information: where he is, who killed him, with what, if they are behind cover. Ask for backup if there are enemies. Keep your weapon out. *Before reviving, instruct the soldier on what to do after being revived: move to cover, in which direction (his vision is blurry so give him a bearing), which direction to watch while you revive him. *Soldiers who die again within 2 minutes of being revived will die permanently and will need to respawn. A permanently dead soldier is often called "dead-dead". *Revive VIPs first: soldiers who have been critically wounded for several minutes, other medics, squad leaders. 2. Healing allied soldiers: *Left click while holding the medic on a soldier. Can be used in any position. If both the soldier and you are prone, be careful: if you are too close to him the soldier may hurt or kill you when shooting. *Instruct the soldier to go to a safe location (or to yourself) and to look at possible entry points while you heal him. 3. Healing yourself *Use field dressings (use kits on the ground if you can). Each will heal 25% health, so for a single shot wound you need 2 field dressings to stop the bleeding, 3 to completely heal the wound. *Exchange kits with an ally and have him heal you. General Stategies *As a medic, you are the second most important person in your squad. Your number one priority is to stay alive so that you can keep your squad alive: avoid unnecessary danger. Stay in the back of the squad. *Some squad leaders will instruct the medic, alone, to watch the staircase or the back entrance of a building. This is generally not ideal because you may be unnecessarily at risk, and if there’s a casualty in the squad you may need to leave your post abruptly, leaving nobody to watch the back. The medic should never be alone and needs to be mobile. *Since you are usually in a relatively safe position, it may be in your squad’s best interest to act as the squad leader’s second in command: keep a watch on the map and the position of your squadmates (tell them to spread out, to hurry up or to wait for the rest of the squad), scan the far horizon and the back of the squad for enemies (while staying in the back), read the team chat messages. The squad leader is a busy man, he will often appreciate any help you can give him. *If leaving the squad, unselect the medic kit from your spawn kit selection menu. *If the squad leader wants to build a FOB or structure and doesn't need you to keep watch, you can get a shovel by requesting a Crewman kit. *If ammo is scarce, the medic has priority on ammo bags (unless someone has AA, LAT or HAT kits) for his epipens. *Do not hesitate to be assertive if they don't follow your advice. Category:Classes